Abscence Makes The Heart
by SilentSwordsman
Summary: Ash goes on a two year training trip, somewhere that no one knows about but him. May is engaged in her own journey in johto and other regions as she furthers her own coordinating journey. In the midst of it all is a set of lavender eyes. 1st poke fic njoy


**Hello everyone, Silent here with his first attempt at a poke'mon fanfic. Was quite disappointed with the way the anime was going with black and white. seriously, they should've let the anime progress in maturity. but anyway, so here's something that i thought should have happened. **

**Disclaimer: (FOR THE WHOLE STORY) I DO NOT OWN POKE'MON NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. Lol. **

**Now, let the story commence. Enjoy!**

Prologue:

Twenty years ago, a young boy named Ash Ketchum, who was ten at the time, began a journey to become a Poke'mon master. In the humble Pallet Town, Ash started his journey with his very first poke'mon Pikachu, who didn't like Ash very much at the time. The young trainer travelled all over the Kanto region in his quest, battling gym leaders, catching poke'mon, and making friends. From thick snow to fiery volcanoes, Ash trained with and challenged the many trainers that the region had to offer.

After defeating all eight gym leaders in the Kanto region, Ash qualified to participate in the annual Indigo League tournament. At this tournament, Ash pitted his prized and powerful poke'mon against the best trainers from the Kanto region. Even though Ash only made it to the third round before he was eliminated from the tournament, the boy did not let an early defeat get in the way of his dreams. Ash continued on in his journey, travelling to the orange islands and the regions of Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh to challenge the gym leaders and poke'mon leagues that were available. Ash even challenged the battle frontier on a second trip through his home region.

When Ash turned eighteen, he disappeared to an unknown region to train on his own. Two years passed before he was seen again and nobody really knew where he had went or what he had done during the time he was gone. One thing was evident though, whatever Ash had been doing during the time had improved the power of his poke'mon and honed his skills as a poke'mon trainer like a razor sharp edge. Returning to all the gyms and leagues that he had ever challenged, Ash proved his quality as a trainer to the poke'mon world and, more specifically, to himself but he still hadn't completed his quest to become a poke'mon master in his eyes.

The Board of Poke'mon Gym Leaders had noticed the strength that Ash brought to the table and had also noticed that the vacancy of a gym leader in Viridian City was ever growing a strain upon Agatha, one of the Elite four. Deciding that Ash would be a pefect gym leader, the board offered the position to the rising trainer and Ash had accepted, happy to have a more permanant place to be while he trained. As a bonus, Ash would also get to help along others like him in their quests to become poke'mon masters as well and, to add to it all, he was getting paid to do so.

As a gym leader, Ash trained hard to maintain his skill level so that he would be a challenge to all who came through his gym and so that he could eventually progress to the next level in his own poke'mon quest. Few trainers ever beat him while he was gym leader but Ash did not hold that against the trainers that he felt had given the battle their all. The ones that had defeated him were far advanced in their learning and Ash was more than happy to reward them with the earthbadge for all their hard work. Seven years had passed away while Ash was gym leader before he had felt that he was ready to move to the next level, which was to become a member of the Elite four.

Once a year, the Elite four held a tournament, which they dubbed "Battle of the Elites", which was open to previous league winners, gym leaders, and trainers that auditioned to fill any remaining slots. The trainer who won the tournament had a chance to challenge a member of the elite four for their position in the four. Ash had entered the tournament at age twenty-seven and, by that time, some of his old poke'mon had returned to him, which consisted of his Charizard, Squritle, and Bulbasaur.

Charizard had come to see that Ash actually was a trainer that was worthy of being partners with. Tales of Ash's accomplishments had reached Charizard in the Charicific valley and Charizard returned to see what it was that was different about his trainer. The results had impressed the fire dragon and Charizard stayed with him from the day he returned. Same with Ash's Squirtle. The tiny turtle poke'mon had returned from hanging out with the Squirtle squad in Vermillion city and the water turtle had resumed training with Ash. After much training, Squirtle had evolved into the stronger Wartortle, and then into the powerful Blastoise.

Ash's Bulbasaur had been on loan to Professor Oak to help keep things quiet amongst the poke'mon at the lab when Ash decided that he needed the grass poke'mon. After a lot of hard training, Bulbasaur had evolved all the way to Venusaur and had become quite the anchor to Ash's team. Combined with Ash's Charizard and Blastoise, Venusaur had helped Ash become known as the triple threat trainer.

If anyone was lucky enough to make it past those three poke'mon, Ash's Pikachu usually finished the job. Having been with Ash since his first day, Pikachu would naturally be the strongest of his poke'mon. His Pikachu was so strong now that the only way it could get stronger was to evolve into Raichu, something Pikachu still avoided but only now because he didn't feel the need to due to how powerful he had become. Ash could always rely on Pikachu if things really got sour in a battle, and it was only on rare occasions that Pikachu left a fight defeated.

With these four poke'mon, Ash entered the "Battle of the Elites" tournament. The week-long festival was held at Indigo Stadium and attracted trainers from all regions. Many trainers just came to watch, due to the limited slots available for trainers that had not been previous league winners or gym leaders, and learn from the best that each region had to offer to the poke'mon world. Many of Ash's friends that he had travelled with came to watch him as he battled his way to the top into the final bracket, where his long-time rival and friend, Gary Oak, waited to do battle.

Gary had come out of retirement during his years of research as a professor in the sinnoh region and had beaten the sinnoh league, which qualified him to enter the "Battle of the Elites" tournament. Hearing of Ash's entering the tournament, Gary decided to see once and for all who would be the strongest of the two, having still kept his battling skills sharp in case an opportunity arose to battle his old friend again. The final battle between Ash and Gary was the fiercest battle caught on video and witnessed in the history of poke'mon battles. Towards the end of the battle, Gary was down to his last poke'mon, Electivire, while Ash was still battling with his worn-out Pikachu, who was also his last poke'mon. Despite his tiredness, Pikachu entered into battle with Electivire in a battle of sheer willpower. The fight ensued for a good twenty minutes before Ash and Pikachu gained the upper hand and defeated Gary and his Electivire.

On the concluding day of the tournament, the renowned Dragon Master, Lance, challenged the Poke'mon Champion, Steven, for his title. In an awesome display of dragon power and never-before-seen strategy, Lance won the battle and became the new Poke'mon Champion, leaving a vacancy in the Elite Four that Ash, the winner of the "Battle of the Elites" tournament, was well qualified for and only too happy to fill.

For three years, Ash held and defended his title as a member of the Elite Four from eager challengers. Lance, who was always never too far away when Ash battled, knew that Ash would be the next trainer who would replace him as Poke'mon Champion. Based on his observations from the battles that he had seen Ash win, he knew that it was only a matter of time before the young Elite Four would challenge Lance for his title.

When Ash turned thirty, he decided that the time for his acension in his journey had come. The only thing he had left to do before he could consider himself a master of poke'mon would be to become the Poke'mon Champion. Ash knew his opponent well, having encountered him many times in his journeys and also through his observations of the Dragon Master in his battles.

Assuming that Lance's typical lineup would consist of his most powerful dragons, which were: Salamence, Garchomp, Dragonite, Flygon, Altaria, and Haxorus; Ash knew that he would have to come into the fight without any reservations on his own part. His usual four, Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, and Pikachu, were obvious picks for the battle but, as for the last two poke'mon that he needed to pick, Ash was quite unsure which would be the best to take on a dragon type with. In the end, Ash chose his Sceptile and Snorlax to complete the team.

Ash had thought long and hard about when the best time would be to challenge the Dragon Master when it occurred to him that the "Battle of the Elites" tournament was not too far off. Deciding to get some training in the months beforehand, Ash disappeared again to the place where he had gone when he was eighteen. When the tournament was a couple of weeks away, Ash had sent a letter to Lance, which contained his informal challenge for the Dragon Master's title as Poke'mon Champion.

Arriving at Indigo Plateau the day before the tournament started, Ash was no doubt noticed by the reporters that usually attended events like these. It was the perfect opportunity though, as he hadn't quite told the people in his hometown about his intentions as of late. Seizing the moment, Ash publically announced his challenge to Lance for his title for the whole poke'mon world to see.

Having taken care of business, Ash then utilized his ability to dodge the papparazzi and enjoyed the tournament, knowing that Lance would be sure to announce his acceptance of the challenge in the most untimely moment. That was just how the Dragon Master was. So Ash decided to keep himself occupied while he waited so as not to make himself any more nervous than he already was.

As it was, Ash found himself watching yet another excellent display of skill by trainers and their poke'mon when a familiar voice called out to him, saying, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Ash Ketchum."

Curious as to whom he knew in the crowd, Ash turned his head in the direction of the voice and saw a brunette woman dressed in a red button down, short-sleeved shirt with an accompanying black skirt that fell to just above her knees. At first he didn't recognize this woman but, when his eyes locked onto her amazing, sapphire eyes, Ash instantly knew who the stunningly beautiful woman was. "May! What are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too," May replied in mock indignance, which caused Ash to have a look of confusion come on his face that May couldn't pretend to be mad at any longer. Laughing, she continued, "I'm here to watch your battle, silly."

Ash's confused look remained as he wondered how she had found out. Then, Ash's look was replaced with realization as he remembered his public announcement, "I'm not going to lie, May, you were the last person i expected to show up."

"May i sit down, Ash?" May asked as she gestured to the seat next to him, to which Ash nodded. As May gracefully lowered herself into the stadium seat, Ash found himself noticing his old friend in a way that he had never thought was possible for him to see her in. Ash was in a slight trance and had almost missed her saying, "Why is that?"

Ash, bringing himself back to reality, had to think for a moment. Once he had caught his train of thought Ash responded, "I just didn't know if you would have seen the broadcast and it's been so long since we last talked that i didn't know if i was ever really going to see you ever again."

"And whose fault is that?" May teased with a slight smirk on her face as she had noticed from where he had snapped his gaze moments earlier.

Ash gave a sheepsih grin, "Sorry about that, May, i never really meant to lose touch with you."

"It's no big deal," May sweetly replied as she turned in her seat to face Ash, "I figured you were busy with your dream of becoming a Poke'mon Master and whatnot. You always were somewhat of a one-track mindset when it came to that. Even still, you could have dropped more than a lousy postcard when ever you got down to feeling guilty about having not really talked to me or something."

Ash sweat-dropped, to which May giggled at for a bit while he struggled to find something to say. Finally, Ash just shook his head and then, looking May in her beautiful sapphire eyes, said, "So... how have things been since you went off to Johto?"

"It was quite an adventure," May gushed with a sigh, "i saw so many beautiful places and, not to mention, the contests were exquisite. I even had a spend some time with Drew."

For some reason, the mention of the boy whom Ash remembered May having had a crush on while they were in the Hoenn region together, made the trainer somewhat anxious, "Oh? and how did that go?"

"It didn't," May answered, to which Ash surprised himself with the relief that he felt for some reason, "I figured out that he didn't really have feelings for me like that, which was no surprise seeing as how we were both barely even teenagers. He was more focused on co-ordinating anyways and i decided that i was too young to really understand how to deal with feelings like that. So i focused just as much on my co-ordinating as Drew did and, as a result, I won the Johto Grand Festival."

"Wow, May," Ash said with surprise, "that's really awesome. I remember seeing that battle on tv, you did really well."

"thank you, Ash," May quietly replied as her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, "You know, i've been keeping up on how you've been doing as well, Mister Elite Four. Now talk about an epic battle."

Now it was Ash's turn to become red in the face as he tried to modestly handle her comment, saying, "aww, it wasn't all that spectacular."

"Come on now, Ash Ketchum, I've travelled with you for long enough to know how you battle," May persisted as she looked out onto the battlefield, "You have a certain way about you when you give a battle your all. You certainly gave Gary everything you had in your final fight against him."

Ash was not used to receiving compliments like this, which was clearly displayed on his ever growing red face. In fact, he just was not used to talking to gorgeous women, which was another thing that Ash couldn't wrap his mind around. What had happened to the young, frivolous girl that he had known in all the years that they had been apart to transform her into the beautiful creature that he beheld before himself now? Her brunette hair fell perfectly down her back, minus a small portion that laid on both sides of her fully developed chest. Also, May's eyes seemed to have transformed from the regular blue to a deep sapphire color that Ash found himself lost in like the ocean near his hometown.

In the moment that he had made all of these observations, Ash had also caught a wiff of the perfume that she had been wearing, which smelled exactly like a grass poke'mon's sweet scent. Normally, Ash didn't like girls who wore perfume but, then again, he always ran into the type of girl that usually wore too much or some scent that he just didn't find appealing in any way. Also, it seemed that the scent that May had chosen seemed to appeal to his senses and it wasn't like she was wearing an overbearing amount of it either.

The more and more changes he noticed in May, the more and more he realized that she was a different girl in outward appearance and yet the same, for the most part, when it came to her personality. Realizing that he had been staring for far too long, Ash tore his gaze from May and broke the silence, saying, "So how has co-ordinating been going for you lately?"

"I'm actually taking a short break before the Kanto Grand Festival takes place here in a couple of weeks," May replied as she shifted her gaze back onto Ash, "I was actually in the main square when i saw your announcement on the big television in the square. Since then i had been looking for you to see how things have been and i'll have you know that you're harder to find than carmen san diego!"

"Woah, May," Ash interrupted, putting on a mock indignant face, "No-one is harder to find than Carmen San Diego."

A contemplative look crossed May's face before she replied with a light laugh, "Yeah, i suppose you're right."

"So you're going to win, right?" Ash asked.

"What do you mean?" May countered with curiosity in her face.

"The contest?"

Realization came into May's face, "Oh yeah! Of course!"

"Pika pika!" came a cry from the left side of the row of seats, which caused the two to turn their heads in that direction just in time to see Ash's Pikachu vaulting through the air before it landed on May's lap.

"Pikachu!" May squealed in delight as the yellow electric mouse nuzzled her stomach with his head, "You look like you're doing really well."

Standing on his hind legs, Pikachu replied excitedly, "Pikaa pika pikaachu!"

"Hey buddy, where'd you go off too?" Ash asked slyly as he brought his face close to his poke'mon's face. Pikachu explained in poke'mon language that he had seen a hot dog stand and had been trying to get the bottle of ketchup from the vendor but that he couldn't get it due to the lack of money that he had. Laughing, Ash replied, "If you had wanted some ketchup, all you had to do was say so. Hey! Can i get a bottle of ketchup over here?"

"Sure thing," came the reply from the nearest vendor, "That'll be two dollars."

"Great," Ash said as he procured the money and passed it down to the vendor, who then sent the bottle of red condiment in return, "Here ya go, buddy."

"Chaaa!" squealed the yellow mouse delightfully as he twisted the cap off the bottle to take off the seal that stood between Pikachu and his beloved condiment.

"Some things never change, do they, Pikachu?" May teased with a chuckle. Pikachu responded by tilting the bottle slightly up and licking the red liquid-paste.

"Some things do, though," Ash quietly commented. Then, feeling rather brave, he continued, saying, "You look good, May."

May blushed at the comment and replied, "Thanks, Ash. You don't look too bad yourself."

Just then, a voice came over the PA, "Attention Ash Ketchum, member of the Elite Four, your prescence is requested on the battlefield as soon as the current poke'mon battle is finished."

"Looks like your big moment has arrived," May stated.

"Yeah, i guess so," Ash said as he shifted in his seat, apprehension growing.

"Ash," May started, turning in her seat to face Ash, "there was something i wanted to tell you."

"Oh?" Ash asked, taken aback, "what was that?"

"Thank you," May replied, looking deep into his black eyes.

"What was it that i did to deserve your thanks?" Ash questioned with confusion in his face.

"Just being yourself is all," May replied simply as she leaned in closer to Ash, "You've accomplished a great amount and i'm proud of you, Ash Ketchum. You dont really know this, but you've been an inspiration to me even after we parted ways. I've kept up with how you've been doing and, when i saw how much success you were having in your journeys, it was all i needed to continue on when co-ordinating got tough.

"Everytime i faced an obstacle, I thought back on all the battles that you were in and saw how you never gave up even in the face of the most impossible situations. Then i thought, 'if Ash can overcome his problems, so can i.' "

Ash was speechless. Here sat an old friend that was the last person he expected to see telling him that the reson for her successes was because he inspired her and kept her motivated to move through her challenges. It was kind of a bit to take in.

Even Pikachu had stopped eating his ketchup when he had heard May say those things. The poke'mon had known her just as much as Ash did, if not a bit better, and thought she was a pretty good coordinator on her own. However, the more the electric mouse thought on the situation, the more Pikachu came to see that, even then, Ash had been inspiring her and helping her get over her fears to face her challenges.

Then there was the way that Ash had been looking at May that Pikachu couldn't help noticing. The yellow mouse poke'mon didn't neglect to see the physical changes that had occured in May and he was sure that Ash had been somewhat blindsided by her unexpected arrival, along with her change in appearance. It was clear to see that Ash was attracted to his long time friend and Pikachu was absolutely fine with it. He had always liked May and, if he had to choose on someone to fill that spot in his best friends heart that could only be filled by a woman, he would pick her as the one to be the one to take care of that need.

May, fearing that she was on the brink of overwhelming her friend whom she admired and even felt an attraction to, broke the silence that had been present by softly saying, "I just wanted to tell you that... so i suppose it's time for you to go again, isn't it?"

May's question snapped Ash back to reality just in time to notice the judge declaring the winner of the match, "Yeah, i guess so. Ready, Pikachu?"

"Pika-a!" his long-time partner replied, curling his arms and discharging a small amount of electricity as his excitement grew.

"Alright then, buddy, let's go," Ash said as he got up from his seat, "are you staying to watch, May?"

"Wouldn't miss it even if the Grand Festival was beginning at this very moment," May replied, setting herself firmly in her seat.

"Great," Ash replied as he started to moved down the row of seats. Stopping just before the end, Ash felt some of his bravery return and he turned back to May, saying, "Would you want to get something to eat with me after the match?"

May, smiling outside yet bursting out with joy inside, replied calmly, "I would love that, Ash."

Ash smiled back and said, "Alright then, see you after the match."

Ash then entered the aisle and walked down into the tunnel that led to the changing rooms, a smile on his face and heart leaping for joy. Pikachu hopped up onto Ash's shoulder after a while and the two exchanged a glance of understanding. Ash's smile was then replaced by his "game face" as he called it, becoming serious and very focused on the task at hand.

"Well, buddy," Ash started, as they walked into the changing room, "this is it. The final thing we have to do before we become true masters as trainer and poke'mon."

"Pikaa!" agreed the Poke'mon as it jumped down onto the bench while Ash sat there to collect his thoughts for a moment.

"It's time to give it our all," Ash softly stated to himself, "hold nothing back and leave nothing to regret."

"Chuu!" came the support of his Poke'mon again, "Pika Pika! Pikaachu!"

"Well, we better not keep Lance waiting," Ash stated as he stood up and Pikachu lept back onto his shoulder. Going into the tunnel that led to the stadium's battlefield, Ash became enveloped in the familiar darkness and his nervousness was replaced with excitement and anticipation for the battle he was sure would be written in the history books as the battle of the century. or a least that's what it would be to him, no matter who won. Enveloped now in the bright light that always came, Ash exited the tunnel and stopped at the battlefield's edge.

Directly across the field from him stood his opponent and friend in his typical getup, cape and all. His red hair blew gently in the wind as his onyx eyes met Ash's and he gave the aspiring trainer a curt nod. Ash mirrored the motion and the two began the trek to the center of the field.

"Greetings, Ash," Lance said as the two exchanged a brief handshake, "I always knew that this day would come. As soon as you entered the ranks of the Elite Four, I knew that you would be the one challengeing and replacing me as Poke'mon Champion."

"Lance, from the very day that i met you, I knew that our paths would cross again," Ash stated , "and everytime we have, i never got a decent chance to test my skills against you. Now, however, i have that chance and i'm fully confident that my abilities as a poke'mon trainer are sufficient enough to defeat you and become the Poke'mon Champion."

"Well, don't think that it's going to be easy," Lance replied with a smile, "I'm definitely going to give you everything i have."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Ash agreed.

"Then why don't we get this party started," the Dragon Master declared as he pulled a wireless microphone out from his pocket, "Ash Ketchum, member of the Elite Four from Pallet Town, I accept your challenge for the title of Poke'mon Champion."

The crowd erupted into a roar of cheers as the field judges ran out of the tunnel, from which Ash had come a few minutes ago, and onto the field. One of them, the Head Judge, came over to the two and, taking the proffered microphone from Lance, said, "This will be a six on six battle. Both trainers are allowed to substitute at any time they wish and the winner will be declared when either trainer has defeated all of the other's poke'mon. Trainers, to your positions!"

Once again, the crowd roared as Ash and Lance nodded to one another again before facing away from each other and assuming their positions in the trainer's boxes. On his walk to the box, Ash thought to himself, 'Wow, this is really happening. I'm finally going to see if I have what it takes to be a poke'mon master."

Reaching the box, Ash turned around and gazed across the field, which had no chalk meaning that there were no boundaries and they didn't have to worry about that being a disqualifying factor in their battle, at Lance. After exchanging a few more unspoken words, the two then shifted their line of sight to the field judge.

"Trainers, are you ready," came the cry from the judge as the two trainers replied with a kurt nod, "Then let the match begin!"


End file.
